Naruto: His Life
by UseYourImagination
Summary: At age 6, Uzumaki Naruto leaves Konoha, but why and where to will he go? What is his future? Note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!


Naruto: The Akatsuki

* * *

If you see any notes... it's my thoughts of the story... i know it's weird and all to "mock" my own work but oh well.. lol

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto- age 6 

_I have had enough of this place. I am being tortured and tossed. I will not tolerate this anymore. I will NOT return to this village. It is time. Time for me to leave. To leave with Uchiha Itachi and join the… AKATSUKI. _(**A/N**... i think that this part is weird... expecially with the "but" and the sentence beforehand...)_ BUT, I will vow not to attack my precious people, but I DO vow that I will attack my home village if necessary._

Many years has passed since Itachi's and Naruto's disappearance of Konoha. Naruto is now 12 years old. He has blond, spiky but soft hair, and 3 lines of whiskers on each side of his cheeks. He wears a red and black jacket, a black shirt, black pants, and ninja sandals. Naruto is a semi-official Akatsuki member. Yes, he does have the cloak (black cloak with red clouds), but he does not have a ring. That is the reason why is NOT an Akatsuki member. In order to become a full-pledged Akatsuki member, one must have the ring. The cloak is necessary to wear when not in disguise or sleeping or dreaming or training or fighting or well.. you get what I mean, right?

Uchiha Itachi has not changed much. He is as usual, (semi) cold. He does not laugh much, and he is now 18. He is wearing a fishnet shirt under his red clouded cloak. He is also wearing black pants and ninja sandals, too. On his forehead, he wears his Leaf headband, which has a scratch through the symbol. This means that he has severed his ties to Konoha. Also, he is a S-class criminal for the crime he has done, which is slaughtering the whole Uchiha clan except for Uchiha Sasuke (Sasuke is the same age as Naruto). He also wears a ring that has "朱" inscribed to it. "朱" means "scarlet" or "bloody." His partner is Hoshigaki Kisame.

It is a nice sunny day at the Akatsuki base. There isn't much at the Akatsuki. There are bedrooms for people to sleep in to relax or cool their head off, a training room, a small field, a living room, a kitchen, and a meeting room. Today is a very special day. Naruto and the others (Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi , Konan, Pein (the leader/"leader"), Zetsu, Hidan, and Kazuku) have decided, after talking about the topic for 2 years, that Naruto should return to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams. But, now the question is how to get him into Konoha and take the Exams. (**A/N** the information above was from the manga/anime and members are currently in the living room.

"Well, we can just disguise him, you know, using genjustu," said Deidara.

"Okay, then how are we supposed to make the Hokage believe that that is not Naruto that left with me and is actually some person who just wants to take the Chunin Exams. The Hokage isn't dumb, nor are the other ninjas like the ANBU," said Itachi.

"Ah!!! Can't I just say that I am Uzumaki Naruto or Namikaze (A/N that's the 4th hokage's last name right?) Naruto?" questioned Naruto.

"Of course not, you idiot! Are you stupid? What do you think will happen next?! You'll get caught, sent to prison, interrogated about where you were, and then after that, probably executed for leaving on the same date when Itachi left or killed by the villagers again just because you are the "demon-fox"! In other words, they. Will. Suspect. You! ..." exclaimed Kisame.

"Well, how about this. Let's just bring him to there under a disguise, like Deidara said, 'genjustu.' Then, Naruto will make a believable story to the Hokage when asked for who he is. He'll just have to change his name and then there. No problems!" said the Leader Pein.

_That's what I just meant!_ Thought Deidara and Itachi.

"Alright then. Now to make a story and of course a back up plan," said some member.

"Hmm…"

10 minutes later…

"Hmm…" **tap, tap**

Another 10 minutes later..

"Hmm…" **tap, tap** **stomp, stomp, stomp**

ANOTHER 10 minutes later…

"Hmm…" **tap, tap** **stomp, stomp, stomp** **twitch**

_Why is it getting louder???!!! I'm trying to think here!!!!!_ Sasori's thoughts.

AND ANOTHER 10 minutes later…

"Hmm…" **tap, tap** **stomp, stomp, stomp** **twitch, twitch** **pop**

"AHH!!!! Be quiet already! I want peace right now!!! I am trying to think here!!!" cried Sasori.

"Hm? Ah, sorry Sasori. It's just that it's so fun to irritate you," replied Tobi.

Twitch. "Oh, really…" Tail raises. "Die! Die! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!" cried Sasori. And with that, Tobi and Sasori left with Tobi hot on his tail.

"Hey! Be sure to clean up the mess you two make or I'll make sure to get Itachi to give you 74 hours of 'the 12 levels of hell'," exclaimed the Leader. "All right then, I've thought of a story. And a back up. If you guys have a better idea then tell me alright?"

"Okay," the other members chorused.

"Alright, now here it is… …."

* * *

The Konoha main gates stand proudly. As Naruto, with a Henge, walks towards the gates, memories come back to him when he was young. Then, the precious people like the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Sandaime, and the Fourth Hokage, which he looks up to, come back to his mind. 

When he approached the grand gates of Konoha, a Jounin says, "Halt!"

"Please state your purpose, um...," said a Jounin.

"My name is Kotaro Fuma, and my purpose is to take the Chunin Exams as a Konoha ninja. Now will you please excuse me, I will like to go to the Hokage's office -which I believe is that big round tower in the middle- and ask him to allow me to take the Exams," stated Naruto.

"Wait! I will escort you to the Hokage Tower. Since you are a newcomer, I am suppose to take you to the Hokage Tower, first; then take you to your place where you will be living with. Is this fine with you?" called the Jounin.

"Yes, that is fine with me." Replied Naruto.

So the adventure begins. The Konoha village is huge. There are many biuldings: markets (grocery, tools, ninja supplies, furniture, restaurants, etc.), houses, and apartments. Naruto and the Jounin finally came upon the Hokage Tower; then, the Jounin led Naruto to the Hokage's office. They have finally come up to the office's door. The Jounin knocked.

"Yes, please come in. I am not busy at the moment. Just doing paperwork as always," sighed the Third Hokage. _I really need to find a successor soon. I don't know_ _how long I can keep this up anymore. My head is dying here!_

Naruto and the Jounin comes in. The Jounin then speaks up stating who this person is and the person's purpose.

"Kotaro Fuma. Here to take the Chunin Exams as a Konoha representative. Have not yet taken Konoha's Genin Exam. Reasons of furthermore unknown. Now I shall take my leave. Have a good day Hokage-sama."

The Jounin leaves and closes the door behind him.

"Fuma, huh?"

Naruto nods.

"Well then, please sit here right in front of me and then we will start talking about where you will be living and furthermore."

"Understood, Hokage-sama."

* * *

There.. I finally put up the story that has been in my computer for more than 4 months… lol.. I don't know why it was in my computer for that long… but oh well… 

I am not planning on continuing the story.. Too lazy/troublesome… I may or may not write another chapter... depends... (if you want me to... tell me and i'll think about it... if yes... expect the next chapter next year or whatever...) People who want to continue this.. go ahead… lol… just don't take all the credit and don't insult/mock it and that's fine…

Also, this will NOT be a HAREM, YURI, RATED M, YAOI, and NARUxHINA (why?? because i've seen this couple too many times... i don't want this story to become one of those lot...) thank you...

If you are going to put up a review... don't expect me to read it... I don't like flames but it can't be helped right??? lol... I wrote this like 4 months ago.. didn't really review it.. the chapter may not make sense, but too bad... lol...

Also.. if you are going to continue off this story... please tell me that before you go ahead and continue this story... also... if you are, you can go ahead and change the intro to make the story see fit to you...

hopefully... if someone besides me continues this story won't make the story weird... like i just (somewhat) did...

adios!!!


End file.
